Forum:Weapon/Gear idea for Borderlands 2
Hi guys! I honestly bought Borderlands like 3 days ago and LOVED IT! It is one of the best games I've played. The humor they inject into the game is subtle but oh so sweet. Like the Claptrap in that jail in the 3rd DLC who literally had a boot on and you needed to help him take it off. I LOL'ed at that so hard. Anyways, what I'm here to suggest which, I'd imagine has been done before, is a Weapon/Gear Making Skill in Borderlands 2. That's if they actually make a Borderlands 2... But if they do, what I mean is that you will still be able to run around picking up weapons/gear, but if it doesn't quite fit the bill of what you have in mind, which has happened to me many times, then you can make your very own weapon/gear. You could find pieces for weapons just about anywhere. In skag piles, weapon chests, ammo chests, lockers, and most definitely when you've killed enemies. Of course, as you get further and further into the game and fight stronger enemies, the pieces you would use to make the weapon/gear would get better and better. More damage, more accuracy, higher rates of fire, scopes with higher ranges of magnification (Maybe even a scope with different magnifications.) This could tie in really well with those caves that have the elemental crystals. Because you could go in there and collect the crystals so that you can apply elemental abilites to your gun. Of course, to start, you would find crystals that give 1x elemental ability, but as you get further into the game, the caves you find would hold crystals that can give your weapon 3x or 4x elemental ability. This would also mean that the cave would hold much stronger enemies that would be in your way as you try to collect these crystals, and applying crystals of such a high elemental ability to your weapon/gear would leave a risk for possibly ruining the weapon/gear. As the elemental ability of the crystals goes up, so does the chance of ruining the weapon. It would add an even more "rags to riches" feel to the game and as you make more and more weapons, your Weapon/Gear Making Skill would go up. Leveling up would also help this skill, and a higher skill level should mean that making elemental weapons is much easier (The risk in ruining the weapon would be reduced). Also, once you reach a very high level of Weapon/Gear Making Skill you could have the ability to edit weapons you already have. Not all weapons though (Like rares with "red text"), but most. Also, some melee weapons couldn't hurt either. They could also have elemental abilities and varied stats. Some could have a higher fire rate, while others could have higher damage per swing. Well, that's about it. If you have your own ideas or suggestions please add them. Thanks for reading. HanzBejinker 05:28, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I want to see a MIRV or Bouncing Bettie launcher actually implemented that wouldn't crash servers. The Nidhogg is great and all but not close enough. I'm all for the weapon workshop too, especially if it has a way to transfer items between characters on PC without trusting someone online or using Willowtree Locker. Ekflagristoj 04:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm against this idea, personally. Weapon crafting leads to grinding to build up your skills, farming to find the right parts, and conformity as every high level player ends up crafting the exact same "best" weapons and gear. It also complicates a game that is fun because it's not currently overcomplicated. I'm not bashing the idea or the person who put it forward, just giving my opinion. -FatDragon This is one of the more divisive questions that has been discussed quite frequently (and quite heatedly, at times) on this forum: should there be some way for a player to modify weapons within the game? I haven't seen anybody suggest your idea of having it as part of a skill tree, though, so Kudos for originality :) . I have stated before that I would like some means of modifying weapons within the game, but I know that many players are greatly opposed to it, often because they see it as undermining the central gear-collecting motif in the game. I don't think it would do this if the system was properly implemented, but I expect you will get a lot of people opposed to your suggestion. Outbackyak 11:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) What I think would be fair for the the workshop is that it has a certain quality level. You could buy "better parts" and stats but it would increase the level requirement as well. Thus, if you had a terrible pistol, you would be able to get slightly better weapon parts (say 1 part upgraded 1 level increases level requirement by 5) but not the best because then the required level would be impossible (71+). I'm suggesting this because, as Gearbox stated before, players were supposed to connect with a certain gun and to be reluctant to discard it. This would create an intresting dicision where a player would need to decide whether it was worth the trouble in using money to upgrade a gun ( this would increase the usefulness of money as well) or to simply find a better gun. what I would like to see is an increase in rocket launcher effectiveness. I honestly can't kill anything the same level as me. P.S., I doubt that Gearbox will make a BL2. I don't think it has a big enough fanbase when compared to Call of Duty and Halo. Great things don't always merit a sequel. If they do, they take a really long time to come out. Starcraft 2 anyone? sorry to be a downer or a rambler. 14:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I love the idea! That would certainly interest me as a player in the game. Isn't that really what we're trying to do by finding/trading/modding guns anyway? I'd also like to see the launchers fixed. When a pistol is more effective than a rocket launcher there is something off about the relationship. Player8410 16:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) No offence to anything here but, here we go again. IbanezRokr 17:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ibanez said it. The workbench has been done to death.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:35, September 26,2010 (UTC) Okay. As I probably thought, this idea has been beaten to death, so I'll leave it alone, but what about my melee weapon idea? I think that shouldn't be too hard to work into even this game. These melee weapons could be treated exactly like the other weapons in the game with a choice between a higher swing rate and lower damage, or a lower swing rate and higher damage. Not to mention red text and elemental abilities. I just want to see people's thought's on this idea is all... HanzBejinker 23:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I think that the implementation of melee weapons would be great! They would just have to do a lot more dps then other weapons because your a lot more vurnable when your that close to the enemy. You could even add a character who is centered only around using melee weapons, like a guy who's a mix between brick and a badass phyco (one of baron flints body guards!). Popopop297 (I'm not logged in) Glad to see someone likes the melee idea :) HanzBejinker 06:02, November 3, 2010 (UTC)